Interference
by makkdaddy87
Summary: This story was my imagination i thought of a few weeks ago. Its my first one, and i hope i could get support from all this who read it. Its about Lumpus and Slinkman agreeing to finding a new assistant to help with specific duties they have. What happens afterwards will surprise you with plots and twists. I fully respect Lumpus and Ms. doe together. Respect that, and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**INTERFERENCE**_

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

One summer in Camp Kidney, Slinkman had a lot of chores and responsibilies to do(which Scoutmaster Lumpus was always lazy). So one day Slinkman had enough, he worked to exhaustion many times and even got sick recently, so it was time to speak up. Then one morning, Slinkman got up and said,

'I had enough, I cant take it anymore. If Lumpus wants me around, he'll have to find an additional assistant to help me'

Slinkman walks into Lumpus' office and before he could even say a word, Lumpus demands,

-Slinkman, go and do all the my and the scout's laundry!

Slinkman now frustrated but adds,

-Sir, i've had enough, your demands are putting me to exhaustion! I cannot do all the duties myself, I need a co-assistant to help me!

Lumpus is surprised, but then replies in anger,

-No, absolutely not! Your all the help i need! Now go and do the laundry like i've told you to do already!

Slinkman then replies in threat,

-Sir, once you've given me an assistant to help me, ill do what you demand. If you don't give me what i ask, i'll leave here for you to do all the duties i've been doing. Try and see if you can impress Ms. Doe with all the hard you'll do, let alone her knowing that you wouldn't do what i asked. Do you want that to happen, sir?

Lumpus is now shaking in fear. He knows he cannot afford to lose the trust of Ms. Doe, all for just refusing to give Slinkman a co-assistant to help him. So he gives in,

-Fine, you've made your point, ill give you an assistant. But itll take some time before he arrives to Camp Kidney. I dont want to see Ms. Doe in anger for all this.

Slinkman smiling in relief, but still stern,

-Thank you sir, ill do the laundry now. But if you don't keep your word, and i find out, I'll leave here before you could blink an eye.

Lumpus replies in stress,

-I understand, Slinkman. Ill give you your assistant. You have my word.

Slinkman then leaves smiling as he goes to do his duties. Lumpus is left alone to figure out how to find this assistant Slinkman needs. After some time, Lumpus grabs his computer and emails a local newspaper joint and writes to them like this,

Dear Newspaper Joint,

I need to find an additional assistant to help my current assistant here at Camp Kidney. So if youll be so kind as to add the postition in your Classifieds section, i and my assistant would be forever grateful.

-Scoutmaster Lumpus, Camp Kidney

That very week, a young adult white tail deer finds the position and states,

-Wow! Camp Kidney needs another assistant? Is Slinkman and that stubborn moose Scoutmaster Lumpus still there? Its been years since ive been to Camp Kidney when i was a scout there. Ive got nothing else to do this summer. Well, I guess i could stop by and ask for the position.

So the young man drives Camp Kidney, when he got there his mind filled with memories. The good old times, the best times, once a reality now a memory. He locates Lumpus' cabin and wishes himself good luck. He knocks on the door, Scoutmaster yells,

-What is it!?

The young buck opens the door and smiles and replies,

-Hello, Scoutmaster. It's been a long time now, hasn't it?

Lumpus is confused, he looks at the adult buck, gasps, and asks,

-Makk Olsen? (his real first name is Makay, Makk was his nickname then)

-Yes, Scoutmaster. It's me. Im here to ask for the assistant position that was in the paper just this week. Is it still open?

-Yes, it is. I apologize for my behavior before you came in.

-Its all good, Scoutmaster. It brought back memories. So, what do you say that i become the addition to Camp Kidney as the co-assistant with Slinkman?

Lumpus thinks about this for a minute, he looks at his past scout, he knew that Makk always obeyed him and that he was a hard worker. So he smirks and replies,

-Makk, my boy, you got yourself the position, you start today!

-Thank you, sir! Its an honor to work with you as your new additional assistant. Ill take it

Makk and Lumpus shake hands in fellowship. Lumpus then gives Makk a new assistants' uniform. But Makk makes a request to Lumpus,

-Sir, with all do respect, I would like to ask a small favor in which i would like my uniform to be.

-What's that?

-That i receive the same kind of hat you're wearing. It would give me the pleasure to wear the same thing as my scoutmaster does as i help you in your leadership to Camp Kidney.

Lumpus knows that he only can wear that kind of uniform, But since Makk was his all-time favorite, he agrees. Makk then goes to his room and changes into his new uniform. Feels like he is a leader, an example to current campers and to help them when he can. He walks out of his room and he says to Lumpus,

-Im ready.

* * *

_**Interference**_

**Chapter 2**

**A Happy Reunion**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Interference**_

**Chapter 2**

**Reunion**

**Well, this is my second chapter. I'm sorry about the ending, I just found out how to run this stuff and how to make new chapters. I will be adding chapters often as opportunity and ideas come. Which is very often since i know what will happen next, and so on. Well, enjoy this chapter, and more to come!**

* * *

As Makk left the room, Lumpus gave him a smile as he saw what a great assistant he would become. Lumpus states with pride,c"I have the impression that you're ready." "Yes, sir, i am." Makk replies. Lumpus then concludes, "Come on, i'll introduce Slinkman to you once more." They find Slinkman near the lake and Lumpus calls his attention. "Slinkman! Let me introduce to you our returned, and new assistant, Makk." Slinkman looks and notices the change in him, but welcomes him, "well, you have changed since your scout years, welcome back!" "It's an honor to be a part of Camp Kidney once again." Makk replies with pride, with both of them shaking hands in partnership.

Lumpus jumps in and requests, "we better introduce you to the scouts as soon as possible. Afterwards i will introduce you to the scouts in Acorn Flats, its new improvements, staff, and so on and so forth." "It would be my pleasure to do so, sir." Makk replies. Lumpus, now smiling with the understanding that Makk has respect for him, as he always had with Lumpus, and of course Slinkman.

Lumpus soon enough calls the beans scouts for a meeting in the mess hall. Which, we could all guess, that they all complained and groaned, knowing that trouble will lie ahead. Of course they don't know that, that was the case, but they assumed so since it was always the issue with these meetings. They all find themselves in the mess hall, to find Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, and their new assistant Makk. They were all impressed by how tall and tough he was to appear **(Now, picture Makk as Lumpus and Commander Hoo-Ha combined. Only with him younger, and he has a sense of happiness, openness, kindness, and reliable at all times). **

Lumpus gets their attention. "Listen up, Scouts! This is my new assistant Mr. Makay Olsen! He will be with us for this summer, and hopefully more to come. I want no crap and disrespect from you to him. To do so, i will give him full permission to report to me, consequences will follow. If he permits, it would be polite to for you to introduce yourselves to him after i speak, so he knows who you are, and that you can know that he is here to help you when you need him. That is all." Almost instantly, All the scouts shook hands and introduced themselves to him. They asked questions, which he did answer as best as he could. And it seemed as though as they got along with him well. Lumpus butts in and sternly adds, "You scouts better be off, me and Makk have more things to do than hanging around with you slackers." "Sir, we were having a great conversation, there's no need to talk to them like that". Lumpus asks, "Are you telling me how to treat these scouts?" "No sir, it is always a good idea to give these kids respect, so they can have respect for you. It was just a wise suggestion, not a threat." Makk answers. Lumpus, now annoyed, answers, "Good, I dont need any help on how to treat these scouts." Makk, annoyed also but sighs and replies, "I understand, sir". Lumpus calms himself down, then adds, Now, let's go pay a visit to Acorn Flats and its new staff and improvements." "Good idea, sir" Makk replies as he leaves the scouts and the mess hall with Lumpus.

They finally reach Acorn Flats. Makk catches his eye on a few things that haven't been there before since he was there before. There was now, a new boat, a watch tower with Rubella Mucus on top of it, glaring at them as she watches below. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Mucus!" as Makk yells joyfully, and waves to her. Only to hear her reply, yelling with anger and disgust, "Oh, its you again, Olsen!" Makk only smiles and yells, "Nice to see you again!" Lumpus and Makk now reach the center of the camp with Lumpus informing him, "Well, this is it. Most of it is still here, but you tell me what things you saw that new to you." "Well, there's a cool new boat, and a watch tower. That's it i think, right?" makk asks. "yep, that's it." Lumpus answers.

As they communicated with one another, the squirrel scouts saw with wonder, the new staff member in Camp Kidney. Most of them didn't like the idea that another boy was in their camp, in addition to Prickley Pines. But, some of them saw that he was tough and tall, but not enough to show any that near anyone, unless he had to for specific reasons. They saw that as Lumpus introduced, This is Mr. Ol-" "Please Scoutmaster, with all do respect sir, let me introduce myself to these girls." Makk butted in politely, but Lumpus was annoyed with this, but accepted the request and gave him permission, "I am Mr. Makay Olsen. You may call me Makk, if you prefer. I'm the new additional assistant to Lumpus and Slinkman, for this summer, and possibly more to come. It is an honor to be here and to get to know you all." Makk ended. Some of the squirrels came to him, shaking hands and introducing themselves to him, seeing that he had the kindness and respect he gave and deserved. But sadly, some of them wouldn't do so because he has a boy, an adult boy, thinking it was a trap of some kind. One of them of course was Gretchen. Makk saw this and excused himself from intros, and said with understanding, "I see that some of you have no respect for me, because i'm a boy, and an adult. But, being the respectful deer i am, i will accept this and i will help when you need me to. i mean no harm, only the respect you deserve." Those squirrels had a sense of guilt in them, and politely intoduce themselves to him, as a way of apologizing to him. Makk smiled as he saw this, and accepted the 'apology'. Gretchen was the only one who didn't do this. She refused. Makk just looked at her, and smiled, "I understand."

Just then, Denmother Jane Doe saw the crowd of girls surrounding Lumpus and Mr. Olsen. Ms. Doe looks at Lumpus, and asks with joy, not recognizing who the handsome adult deer was, "Hello, Lumpus! Will you introduce me to your friend there?" Makk and Lumpus made attention to her, "Hello, Ms. Doe, this is Ma-" "Wait a minute!" Makk butts in once again, Lumpus asks, annoyed, "Now what?" Makk looks at Jane and asks in aw and gasps, "Jane...Doe? Is that you?!" Ms. Doe now confused, asks, How did you now my na-?" She knew who he was, she gives out a gasp, eyes wide open and jaw dropped, tears are falling in joy as she smiles and asks in aw, "Makay..Olsen? Is that really you?" Makk is now in tears as he answers in joy, "Yes, Jane it me!" They both run to eachother, with Makk being care full not to stumble on any of the girls. As soon as exited the group, He hugs and picks her up and twirls her around a few times. He finally lets her down, ends the hug and wipes the tears off her eyes, "I never thought i'd ever see you again". "Me too". Jane adds in joy. "We are reunited again, we must continue with this later, how about tonight at 8?" "OOOOOOHH! i'd love that, how about the docks?" Jane asks, "Sure." Makk answers still in happiness with this new unexpected event. Lumpus and the girls are confused with this. They wanted answers. Well, we need to go now, dinner is waiting for Lumpus and I. See you later Janey!" Makk waves as he and Lumpus leave. "See you later Makay! See ya Lumpus!" Jane replies and waves as they leave.

Lumpus is confused and jealous of what just happened. They both head back to camp and had dinner. All that Makk had to do now, was wait. It was now 7:30. He got ready with his normal wear. His red and black jacket, black high-top shoes, and black shorts. Adds a little cologne to this, and is now ready to head out to meet Jane at the docks to talk of what has happened between them.

* * *

**Well, how about that? i had to write that all over again because i deleted it on accident. The third one is already done, just needs to be added. More will come, i promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Interference**_

**Chapter 3**

**The Date**

Ms. Doe was making her final preparations for the date, when suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

-Come in!

It was Patsy, Nina, and Gretchen. They wanted a few questions to be answered. Patsy decided that they write questions for the whole camp. So the trio were the spokespeople for the Q/A thing. Patsy then spoke,

-I hope we're not bothering you, Denmother.

-Dont be silly! I'm just getting ready to have a get together with Mr. Olsen!

-Is it okay if we ask you a few questions about your past with Mr. Olsen?

-Of Course! Why don't we sit down and talk about it.

Ms. Doe was ready as if on cue. She then led the trio to the couches and chairs. Patsy took out a piece of paper and told Jane,

-This paper has all the questions us as squirrel scout have. I will write down the answers as we talk about them, shall we begin?

-You bet! (Jane added)

Patsy asked the first question.

-How did you and Makk meet?

-Well, it was a long time ago. I met Mr. Olsen while we were on a hike when it was my first year, and it was his third. He is about 2 years older than me! The Denmother then had

us paired up. A girl and a boy. Well she paired me and Mr. Olsen and then we introduced ourselves and got to know eachother. I think it was my favorite time at camp.

Nina asks the second question,

-Did you have a crush on him while he has at camp with you?

-I Did! Of course at first we were both shy when we first met. But, when i got to be on his good side, he started talking to me, he showed me that there was a kind, sweet, and loving inside him. He always wanted to know if i was going good, and he always said that he would protect me. And lastly, he came to my cabin often to visit and chat with me. It was so romantic! (Ms. Doe sighs in a loving tone as she smiled into space)

Flashback:

_The young Makk as making his way to Jane's cabin. He reaches her cabin and knocks on the door, Jane answers it with a smile, not expecting him, "Hey Makk!" Makk lets out a smile and tells her, "Hey Jane! Just wondering if you had time to talk." "Of course!" She walks out of her cabin and sits down with Makk at the docks (which were the same ones as Jane and Makk will be meeting in the present time). "So, what's up?" Jane asks with a smile. "Just seeing if you were ok, you can't always be to sure." Makk replies. "Also, I need you to know that im here for you, to help, and protect you if you need me." Awww You're too cute!" Jane replies blushing. They continue to chat and have a good time. Eventually they leave, exchanging hugs and goodbyes, they go their separate ways._

_End Flashback_

-Awwww (the trio added)

-A very sweet and generous man he was and is today. (Ms. Doe)

Gretchen asks the third question,

-How attractive was he then?

-Ohhh, he was a cutie! At first, he wasnt much of a looker. As we got older, his cuteness level went from 'he'll pass' to a 'yes, im going to marry him' kinda look. He took some weight training to make himself look older and better. He told me that he did it for me! And that he found out by some of my friends had told him, he was almost always the subject in my cabin.

Ms. Doe looks at the time, 7:50.

-Oh my gosh, girls! I gotta go! It was a nice chat ive had with you three! See ya later!

She exited as the three girls wished her good luck with her date, which made her blush. She walked around Leaky Lake to meet him. She then smile and waved at him.

Makk was walking around Leaky Lake himself to meet the beautiful Jane Doe. He sees her walking towards him afar off as she is waving at him. He smiles and they both met which Makk smiles, then asks,

-Hey Jane! Ready for our date?

-Ive been ready the whole day!

They both walk to the dock and sat at the edge, which their feet dangled off. Makk gets the courage to tell her, in a loving way, smiling,

-You've become the most beautiful doe ive ever seen. Youve changed physically a lot, but you still have that same spirit youve always had. Thats the way i like it.

Ms. Doe smiles heavily as blushes so much that she looks away to avoid him seing how red she was. Makk smiles at her as she waits to reply,

-Thank you Makay! I see myself that youve become quite the handsome, tall, good-looking deer.

Makk smiles in joy. He then grabs her hand, kisses it, and admits to her,

-I missed you. Ever since i left, i didnt know where to begin a new life. Youve made such an impact on me that, i didnt think id ever like another doe as beautiful as you.

Ms. Does gasps at the way he kissed her hand and was in aw at the words he said to her. She then admits herself,

-I missed you more. You were such a cutie and a sweetheart, that when you and i left, i knew it was your last year here. So i cried for a long time, knowing that ill never see you again. ive prayed that this day would come, and it did! Im so happy to be with you again!

They then exchanged words, Makk then admits to her, trying to tell her how he really feels about her, he grabs both of her hands,

-Ms. Doe. I hope youd understand what im about to say…. Well here goes.,, Ms. Doe. All the times ive spent with you, were the times i knowing one thing, I Love You. I loved you because you're were always that one beautiful doe that i wanted in my life. And now, ill admit now that I Love You. I hope you understand how i feel.

-Ive always wanted to hear you say that, I Love You, too.

They then looked into eachothers' eyes for a small time. They got closer and closer to eachother until their lips touched, which then they shared their first kiss. It was a soft, tender kiss. Both of them felt a surge of true love in them. Finally after about 20 seconds they ended the kiss. They both hug, and Makk gave her a kiss on the forehead. Makk then puts his arms around her shoulder, making them closer. They both knew that, that evening would never be forgotten. The date continued with them conversing with one another.

They then realized it was 10:00, and it was getting late. They shared another quick kiss and hugged before they left to their cabins. They went to sleep that night thinking about eachother.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongInterference /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 4/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongOppression/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strong(Lumpus' Point of View during the date between Makk and Jane Doe)/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lumpus was in his office with Slinkman. It was about 8:15 at this time, and Lumpus was concerned and jealous about the whole 'date' idea. He sits at his desk with Slinkman across from him in a depressed mood saying, "Slinkman? Why can't i get a date with Jane Doe?" "Because you never got the nerve to ask her, sir" Slinkman adds in a sorry mood for Lumpus. "Well, i could try if i wanted to, after all, im in love with her." "Yes, sir, ive always been aware that you've been in love with her. You need to tell her how you feel, before Makk does. If he does before you do, im afraid it'll be hard for you to get her back." Slinkman warns Lumpus with this. Lumpus is shot with fear. He pictures a life without Jane Doe. He feels as though as a bullet has been shot through his stomach. He can not afford this. He comes with a solution, yelling at the top of his lungs, "Slinkman, im going to tell her how i feel! Come tomorrow morning! I wont let Makk get away with this, if it's the last think i do!" "Well, Good luck, sir." Slinkman adds before he retires to bed. Lumpus does the same thing, thinking of a way to win her heart tomorrow morning. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongemTomorrow Morning/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lumpus gets out of bed realizing that this is the day that he tells Ms. Jane Doe how he feels. Lumpus takes a shower, finds a bundle of flowers, and looks his best before making his daring move. He sighs to himself as he walks toward Acorn Flats to Jane's Cabin, unaware of the romantic event that to place last night between Makk and Jane. He gets nervous as he gets closer to her cabin. He doesnt know what to say, but only know that he has to tell her that he loves her, and that's what mattered most. He steps up to her cabin, takes a deep breath before knocking on the door./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongJane Doe's point of view/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jane was just getting ready for the day. She puts on her uniform, does her hair, etc. She thinks about the kiss she had with Makk. Wait. Make that TWO kisses she had with him. She smiles in happiness that he's with him, and that he's with her as boyfriend and girlfriend. Until she hears a knock at her door. She opens it, only to find Lumpus with a bundle of flowers and looking his best. She's surprised to see him at this time of day, let alone him looking his best for her. Lumpus smiles nervously and tells her, the moment of truth, "Hello Jane Doe, before you say anything, i have something i need to say to you." He starts to sweat, and shakes with him being nervous, but quickly recovers with courage and continues, It's been a few years since you've been Denmother. And i've never had the chance to ask you out, or tell you how i feel." Ms. Doe is trying to get where he's going with this. Until Lumpus adds. "Jane, i now have the courage, and the nerve, and the guts to tell you. I Love You. More than anything. There's not a more beautiful and special doe than you." Jane Doe opens her eyes wide, drops her jaw, and gasps as she heard his words of love for her. But, she remembers that Makk loves her, and she loves him. Her smile drops into a sad, depressed face. Lumpus looks at her concerned, "What's the matter? " "Lumpus, im awestruck of what you just said, but sadly, i'm in love with Makk. We love each other more than anything else in this world." Lumpus feels sick to his stomach and is depressed by this, but keeps his cool until later. Jane Doe then adds in a harsh tone, "And if you interfere with any of my love life with Makk, and i find out, Ill never speak to you again, understand? Good!" she closes the door on his face before he could even say a word. He returns to his cabin with a sad and depressed look in his face. Total rejection. Total failure. His reaches his cabin with Makk talking to Slinkman in a happy mood, "Good Morning Scoutmaster!" Lumpus looks at him, then snaps into anger and shouts, "You! Do did this! I want an explaination, NOW!" Makk looks at him with a shock and looks at lumpus confused, he asks, "Whats going on? I dont understand where youre going with this." Lumpus grabs his shirt and devilishly speaks, "You Love Jane Doe! That's what's Up!" Makk looks at him confused, not sure about why that concerned him, "Ok, I admit that i love her, but i dont see why that makes you angry." Lumpus then adds in anger, "Youve invaded with my love life with Jane Doe! Youve ruined everything between me and Jane!" Makk then looks surprised with this, "What? If you loved her, why didnt you tell before i did?" "Because you never had the guts, sir." Slinkman adds. "BE QUIET SLINKMAN! Lumpus yells. Hey! Dont you talk to Sliknman like that! Slinkman, how long has Lumpus been in love with Jane Doe?" "6 years, Makk, 6 years." Slinkman tells him. Makk looks at Lumpus who has the most angry face youve ever seen. Makk then feels a sense of guilt for invading in Lumpus' love for Ms. Doe. He then tells him, "Im Sorry Lumpus, but me and Jane love eachother. And she means a lot to me. Let me tell you what ill do, ill help you find another doe for you, i know a dating site ive used for a while, but no one has ever sparked into my life. It's worth a shot, What do you say?" Lumpus still angry and depressed by this, didnt have much intrest of this idea, but he knows that he has no other choice, but to move on. He sighs and tells Makk, "OK, but if this doesnt work, you better have a backup plan." "i Wont let you down, sir" Makk smiles at him at gives him a pat in the back, cheering him up. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"emWell, do you think that Lumpus will move on? Will he ever find his girl with this dating site Makk knows about? Will Makk's plan work? I dont know well have to find out later in the story. Hope you had a good read! More chapters to come!/em/p 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Interference**_  
**Chapter 5**  
**Finding a Way**

"Makk and Lumpus sit at a computer at Lumpus' desk. Makk shows Lumpus how to use the site to get dates and stuff like that. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Lumpus asks, still depressed. "Positive. Just making your profile...ok...Done!" Makk shows Lumpus' his profile on the site, which describes who he is, what he does, etc. in a better expressed way. "All we have to do now is wait." "Wait for what?" "For chicks to hit the 'meet up' button on here. They come to you instead of you coming to them. It could take a while." Makk said in a relaxed tone as he slouched on the chair.

"A day passed by. It was 9 in morning as Lumpus asked, "Makk, could you check the dating site? I dont know the password, you never told me what it was." "Oh yeah! Sorry, ill check it for you, and ill tell you what it is too." Makk jumped in shock. Makk and Lumpus look on the site. "Holy! You have 20 hits already!" "Really?" "Yeah! There all does like Jane, You got another shot, Lumpus!" Makk shouted in excitement for Lumpus. Lumpus was still sad for the fact Jane loves Makk, but he decided to move on. He smiled for the support Makk gave him.

He met those other does days later. Makk told him dating advice and tips to keep things going smooth. Some of them were his age, some acted like Lumpus himself, some were just not for him.. Until.. He met this one...doe. This had to be the one. She was the last on the list, but also, she was perfect. He was a few years younger than Lumpus, was beautiful, had the voice and personality that was pitch perfect. Her name was Shayliegh. Lumpus had multiple dates with her, and always enjoyed time with her, as she did with him.

"Wow Lumpus! Seems like you got yourself a lady!" Makk told him in a happy tone. "Yep. I think she is the one." Lumpus said happily as he was getting ready for the day. "We're planning a date for later in the week, just dont know what to do.." Makk then thought of an idea for this date. Then, it hit him. "Lumpus, i have an idea!" "What is it?" Lumpus asked confused. "Me and Jane will host a dance in Acorn Flatts! So Me, Jane, and the follow scouts can get to know her." Lumpus thought of this for a minute. He then smiled and saidn patting Makk in the back, "Makk, my boy, you're a genius! Just not like Clam though." "Ok, Ill see fit that it'll be arranged by the time you plan your date with her." Makk said as he left Camp Kidney, making his way to Acorn Flatts to see Jane about this.

Makk came up to Ms. Doe's cabin, knocked on the door. She answers the door with a smile, hugs him before they share a quick kiss before saying, " Hey Makk, what brings you here?" she asks with a joyful smile before Makk answers, "Its about Lumpus." The Denmother looks sad as she remembers the harsh words she said to him. She felt bad about the whole thing. She looks at Makk with that sad face and asks, "Is he ok?" "No...He's doing great! He found this new girl he's been dating for a while. He wants us to host a dance this weekend, and needs our help." Makk says proudly. Ms. Doe now is smiling at Lumpus moving on, Wow! I hope she's awesome!" "Me too!" "Do you need our help with this?" asked Ms. Doe "Yep" Makk said in joy for his Scoutmaster.

* * *

**That was a relief that Lumpus has moved on. The next chapter will come shortly! I hoped that you have enjoyed this story, and more to come. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Interference**_

**Chapter 6**

**Love at its Finest**

Makk and the Scoutmistress, along with the fellow Bean and Squirrel scouts, have spent most of the afternoon setting up for the upcoming dance for the weekend. Which was slated for Friday at 8:00 that night. Some of the scouts have wondered for why the dance was to be set for that weekend. There was no holiday or special occasion. Or, so they thought. Makk made an announcement to them.

"OK, fellow scouts, you are probably wondering why we are setting up this dance for this Friday. Well, Me and Jane are happy to announce that Lumpus' has a girlfriend! And that he is taking her here for a warm welcome from us all! So we expect you all for you all to be on your best behavior. Also, Bean Scouts, it's Tuesday. So you have 3 days until the dance. So, you better find your dates quick before they are taken. This will be a formal dance also, so get your suits and dresses ready. We want to make a good impression for Lumpus' girlfriend. Thank you."

The Bean Scouts and Squirrel scouts groaned and complained. But they felt like they should go along with it, since it was for Lumpus and his success for moving on with his life. They all left for their cabins trying to figure out what to do as far as preparation for the dance. Such as the formal wear, dates, and other stuff.

**Thursday**

Lazlo, Raj, and Clam, were trying to find out how to ask the girls they want to go with, to the dance. Raj wanted to ask Nina. Clam with Gretchen. And Lazlo with Patsy (since we all know, right?). Raj pointed out, "Well, ill ask Nina with flowers and chocolate." Clam also, "Asking Gretchen with words!" Lazlo also with dignity, "I'm asking Patsy with poetry!" They got to creativity and work. But Clam is heading out to Gretchen's cabin. He makes it there and knocks on the door. Nina answers it. "Hello, Clam!" "Hi, me speak with Gretchen in private!" Clam yelled in bursts as he always did. Gretchen looks at him with that look, But heads out with Clam as he asks her out. She accepts. Clam runs back to his cabin with joy, busts through the door and yells, "Gretchen said YES!" Lazlo and Raj look at him with shock. Lazlo was writing, and Raj was finishing up with the flowers and chocolate he bought for Nina. "Wow Clam! That's Great!" they both said with shock still. Raj brags, "Well, i just finished my bundle and chocolate, im heading out! Wish me luck!" Good Luck! Hey, wait!, I just got finished too! Wait up! Raj and Lazlo head out together as the made their way to the same cabin Clam went. Raj and Lazlo made it there and knocked on the door. Raj went first. Nina, once again, answered the door. "Hey Raj! What's up?!" "Hey, Nina! I just got this for you." Nina gasped at the flowers and chocolate that was presented to her, "I love it! Is this for the dance coming up?" "Yep!" "Yes!, I'll go with you!" Nina yelled as she hugged Raj. He leaves just as happy as Clam was. Lazlo was next, and last. "Is Patsy here too?" "Yes. she's right here." Nina said still happy. "Coming!" Pasty sang. Hey Patsy, i Just have this poem for you, i hope you like it, she opens it and reads,

_Dearest Admirer,_

_I have found peace in me,_

_As i ask you this one favor,_

_For it starts with you,_

_And ends with me,_

_For we are meant to be._

_Please accept this offering,_

_As i stand here waiting for an answer._

_I'll find it most honorable,_

_If you'll go to the dance with me._

Patsy looks at Lazlo with a big smile, "Yes, Lazlo, of course ill go with you!" Pasty yelled as she hugged him with great delight. He leaves with that and thinks to himself, "Success at it finest."

**Friday, 7:30 PM**

Lumpus was getting ready to bring his girlfriend, Shayliegh, to the dance hosted by Makk and Jane Doe. He wears a black suit with a blue tie. He is filled with anxiety and nervousness as he gets ready. Lumpus hops in the car and stops in front of her house and knocks on her door. She answers it. Lumpus seeing her at her best, he is filled with awe. She wears a blue dress with jewelry being seen at her wrist and neck. "Wow. You Look Beautiful, Sweetie!" Lumpus complements with a smile. "Thanks, Honey, You look handsome too." Shay points out to Lumpus. "Shall we be off? I can't wait for you to meet Makk, Jane, Slinkman, and the campers!" Lumpus asks and suggests. "Yes. Im ready." They head out to the mess hall in Acorn Flats (sorry, i forgot what it was called). It was now 8 PM. Just in time.

Lumpus introduced Shayliegh to Makk, Ms. Doe, and the campers, which they all gave her a warm welcome, of course. Shayleigh was impressed with how the place was decorated and set in place. Mission accomplished for those who helped. A slow dance came on. Makk and Jane, Lumpus and Shayleigh, Raj and Nina, Clam and Gretchen, Lazlo and Patsy, and other couples, all step on the dance floor. Lumpus and Shayliegh have a light conversation.

"So, what do you think of this, Shay?" Lumpus asked. "Oh, Lumpus, im impressed, this was the best date ever. I can't think of a better one." Lumpus knows that the opportunity was now. As soon as the song was over, he asked Makk for a mic. Makk gave him a mic, and the music went down to a stop. Lumpus, taking a deep breath, speaks, "Hey, everyone! Me and Shay just would like to thank all those who made this dance a success!" cheering occurs. "Also, I would like to announce that it has been 6 weeks, to this day, that Me and Shay have met!" More cheering occurs, but louder. "But there is...one last announcement i would like to make..Shayliegh..Will you stand here please?" She approaches Lumpus with a smile. "Shay, It's been a great adventure with you. I don't think id ever be a someone without you. Ive enjoyed all of our dates, and more to come. But here has been the best. And here, on this day, i'd like to ask you one more question." Lumpus pulls out a small box, gets down on one knee, and asks her the final question, "Will you Marry Me?" Shayliegh, Makk, Jane, and the campers, all gasped at what just took place and witnessed. Shayliegh, now has tears running down her face, tears of joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Ill Marry You!" She jumps as she hugs Lumpus, now relieved its all over, and they both share a kiss. Lumpus puts the diamond ring in her right hand ring finger. They hug, once again, with joy.

Oh, Makk, They are getting married! They're going to make a great couple." Jane remarks as she hugs Makk. "They will. I wish them good luck." The dance was over. the day was done. It was now 10:30, Lumpus drops off Shay at her house. He walks her to her door. "Thank you Lumpus!" "You're welcome, my new fiance!" They share one last kiss before she walks in and closes the door. Lumpus leaves with a smile and joy without measure. "Thank You, Makk."

* * *

**How...About..That? This chapter was probably the best i've written for this story! Thank you for all the support you've given me! More about to come, Thank you, again!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Interference**_

**Chapter 7**

**Leave Out All the Rest**

The next day Makk woke up to see Lumpus happier than ever. The greatest day, for the greatest night, for the finest moment..The Proposal. Makk smiled at looked at him, "Looks like it was worth it, the proposal. Me and Jane, along with every one else, is happy for you." Well, it took a lot of courage and effort to make such a risk, but it was worth it." Lumpus said to him. Makk replies with question, "When's the wedding?" Lumpus replies, "Me and Shay haven't thought about it yet, but it'll come to us soon." Makk all of a sudden realizes that he has been with Ms. Doe for a while. About 2 months. "I hope everything goes well with you and Shay." Makk tells Lumpus. "Oh, it will Makk. And thanks for helping me with this dating site. I don't think i'd be here if you hadn't helped me." "You're welcome, Scoutmaster." Makk told Lumpus. Makk feels proud for doing this for Lumpus.

Later that day, Makk was thinking to himself. That next week was the Fourth of July, Friday to be exact. Makk was thinking of a way to get out of this camp, and do something fun for a change. A city was just 20 miles away from the camp, and it hosted a one of a kind way to celebrate America's Independence. Makk decided to take the camps Kidney and Acorn Flats on a field trip to celebrate. And that city was the destination. He decided to have a meeting with Jane, Slinkman, and Lumpus about this idea of fun. He calls for them. They show up at his office, Makk announces,"Hey, guys. I have this idea for the upcoming Fourth of July event coming up. I have the impression that we should take ourselves and the campers to a nearby city and celebrate till the fireworks that night end. This is just a way to have fun and leave this place for a while, think of it as a vacation for us. What do you think?" Jane adds with excitement, "Ooh! That sounds exciting!" Lumpus also adds, "Sounds good, that give me more time to spend with Shay." Slinkman also, "I don't see why not!" Makk smiles as he speaks, "Then it's settled we can leave at 9 that morning! We can start telling the scouts of each camp about this fun trip." Soon after, "Attention Campers, Attention Campers! We will be going on a field trip to the city to celebrate the Fourth! We will leave at 9 that morning." The campers jump with joy as they heard this. They needed this trip to escape camp life for a while. Just what the doctor ordered.

**That Next Friday, 8:30 AM**

"Alright campers, get your stuff together, and lets get on the bus!" Makk ordered with a smile. "Whose idea was this anyway?" Lazlo asked. "You're looking at him." Makk replied with that same smile. "Thanks, Makk!" Lazlo thanked him. "You're welcome!" Soon, all of the campers got on the bus and left for Acorn Flats. As soon as they got there, The squirrels and Ms. Doe were waiting, just as excited as the Kidneys were. They got on the bus with Ms. Doe sitting with Makk. They shared a kiss, as they always did. Ms. doe thanked him with, "Thank for taking us and this whole trip idea." "You know me, I had ideas for this trip." Makk saying as such as the started to hold hands.

About 15 minutes later, They got off the bus and each of them went their own way to the concessions being held at a local park. Makk and Ms. Doe were still holding hands as they went to each stand. Makk bought drinks for him and Jane, with Makk having Mtn. Dew, and Jane just had water, with her not a fan of soda. They soon had lunch, soon after they went to a car show nearby. Makk always loved the restored cars with their new paint jobs, and new engines and transmissions. Jane also had a liking for the old cars that were shown. It wasnt long before it was time for dinner, along with the fireworks to be held.

Dinner was held with the whole camp together to make sure everyone was safe. They had sandwiches and soda. The campers seemed to enjoy themselves with the whole day passing by. They were especially excited to see the fireworks display that night at 9 PM. But, after that they had to leave camp life, which was boring compared to this. It was now 8:30 when Makk asked, "Jane will you come with me to a nearby hill close to the fireworks site, so we can see them just us two?" "Of, Course Makk." Jane happily accepts. He takes her hand as they leave to the hill. As soon as they get there, they sat down, and have a conversation,

"Oh, Makk! This has been the best day ever! Thank you" Jane tells him as she hugs him, which concluded with a kiss. "You're welcome, Janie." Makk tells her. I'm pretty sure that all of us had a great time." Jane expressed with happiness. "I know i did with you" Makk replies. "Nothing else can beat this vacation" Jane said. "Are you sure?" Makk asked. Positive." She confirmed. "I can think of something, Jane will you stand with me?" Makk asked as they stood up. Makk took her hands and looked in her eyes, with a smile. "Jane Doe. I've had the best 2 months with you at my side. I'm so happy that i found you at camp, when even though i never thought i'd ever see you again. With that being said." Makk pulls out a small box with a daimond ring, opens it, and gets down on one knee. He asks with a smile, "Jane Doe, Will You Marry Me?" Jane feels shock as she gasps. Tears start falling down her eyes with joy of such happiness. She answers him, "Yes! Of course i'll marry you!" She takes out her right hand, as Makk puts the ring in her ring finger. They share a hug and a long soft kiss. During the kiss, the fireworks started. When they ended the kiss, Jane tells him, "I Love You." "I Love You too." Makk replies as they sat down and watched the fireworks.

The fireworks end. With that, they leave for the bus, with the rest waiting for them their. Some of the scouts and even Lumpus, saw the new ring on Ms. Doe's right hand. They gasp as Lumpus asks, "Is that an engagement ring?" "Yes. We are getting married." the Denmother happily announces as she looks at Makk with that happy smile on her face. The other congratulate them for their engagement. Soon after, they leave for camp. When they arrive, Makk asks Jane, "May i walk my new fiance to her cabin?" "Yes, you may." Jane replies, happy as can be, as Makk takes her hand, and walks her to her cabin. When they get there, they share a hug and a last goodnight kiss. "Goodnight, my love." Jane tells him. "Goodnight my sweetheart, I love you." Makk replies, with love. "I love you too." Jane tells him as she closes her door to her cabin. A perfect day ended.

* * *

**That was a great end for a great chapter, wouldn't you say? Now Lumpus with Shay, and Makk with Jane Doe, are getting married. They story continues. Thank you for your support! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Interference**_

**Chapter 8**

**The Future Awaits**

Makk finds himself, along with Lumpus, about to get married! Of course they need to plan out the wedding day, send out invitations for family and friends, and plan out the reception too. Both Lumpus and Makk find themselves in stress and confusion to what to do first.

"Hey, Lumpus, What should we do for our weddings?" Makk asked Lumpus. "I Dont know Makk, we need to have a group meeting with our fiances, and take this step by step." "Good idea, Sir."

They call for Jane and Shay over for a get together. Soon enough, they show up with happiness still. They both hug their fiances and shared a kiss with them. They sit down at a table, Makk takes the floor,

"The reason why Me and Lumpus have called you here, as we all know, to plan out our wedddings. First things first, they day. What day should we have it?" They all think for a minute when Shay suggests, "Oh! how about the last day at camp! That way all the scouts can be there and see it themselves!" They all agree to that instantly. Makk continues, "Now with that out of the way, we need to send out invitations to our families and friends." They agree also, "But, thats between the couples, So, Now for the theme colors, Since we all are going to be married on the same day, we should agree on a theme color." Makk, Jane, Lumpus and Shay think about it and have suggestions, which concluded in disagreements. After some time, Jane smiles and yells, "I have it! What about red?" The rest look at her. "Red?" Makk asks her. "Yes, Why Not? It's my favorite color." Hey, me too!" Makk said in agreement. Lumpus jumps in, "OK, OK, Red it is then." As he looks at Shay with her approval, which she smiles and nods. "OK. I think that's good. The rest is up to the couples getting married." Makk concludes the meeting. Makk leaves with Jane, Lumpus does with Shay.

Moments later in a seperate room, Makk and Jane look at eachother with loving smiles. A future between them is about to begin. But doubts are in the Denmother's mind. "Makk, what's going to happen with the campers? Who is going to lead them while we are gone with our own lives? " Makk realizes that she's right. Who will lead them? Makk thinks of something and tells her. "My love, we can be here in the summers, we can lead them. We can add a cabin for just us two to be in. After camp, we can live somewhere else. If it gets to be too much, we can find replacements and move on." Jane looks at him with a trusting smile, "Oh, Makk, I love you, you just made the perfect plan for us." "I Love you too, Jane." he hugs her. "Now the invitations and the dress and tux. What's on your mind?" Jane thinks about it. "Since the theme color is red, Why don't i get a red dress, and you can i have a black tux with a red shirt, and black tie?" "Thats a great idea, Sweetie! We should start making and sending out invitations." You're right." They got online and made a custom invitation, and made copies to send out. The wedding was in 3 weeks for that day.


	9. Chapter 9

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongInterference/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEnding Chapter /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongWeddi/strongng/p  
p style="text-align: left;"The day came. The wedding of Lumpus and Shay, With Makk and Jane. It was the last day at camp. Every camper, along with family and friends, was there. Every one met and got to know eachother before the weddings started. Lumpus and Shay went first./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered her today, for Algonqiun C. Lumpus and Shayliegh Jackson, to join eachother in loving matromony. Algonquin, it is your duty to love and respect Shayliegh with all your heat and soul. In doing so, you will find yourself, an honorable husband and father, as you have agreeed to do so. Heaven will open its gates to the loving family, built and joined, with the love of two people, an Understanding Father, and a Loving Mother. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Alqgonquin, do you take this woman to be your wife, for time and all eternity?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I Do./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shayliegh, Do you take this man to be your husband, for time and all eternity?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"I Do./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Then i pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Shay and Lumpus smile at eachother, and leaned in the their first kiss as a married couple. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Makk and Jane Doe were next, We will skip the whole marriage part, because it's only just the names being changed, and the same actions used. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"After the wedding, they were congratulated by all of the others. Wishing them good luck, and finally it was time to leave for their honeymoons. Makk and Jane now know that it is a companianship. They will work together to make a family and lead them towards a happy life. Their happiness continues./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongIM sorry that these last two chapters were very short. But it's been fun to do this fanfic. Thank you for all you're support! It is a pleasure to work with you and i hope to make more fanfics. The End./strong/p


	10. Chapter 10

Authors' Note:

Some of the characteristics of this story is not true, for example,

I'm not married, Im still in high school.

Shay is made up

I know that some of the chapters are short and are messed up, so im going to apologize for that. Also, It was fun to make this. And my next fanfic is with two others, Ninjatana Warrior and CoolStarDude, You should check it out once it comes out.

Thank You for your time.


End file.
